deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Ethan Thomas (Condemned series) vs Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men)
Ethan Thomas, the former FBI agent who challenged the conspiracy of an ancient cult to descend the world in the chaos. VS Anton Chigurh, the lethal hitman who ended the life of numerous Mexican gangsters, as well as a vigilante. =Combatants= Ethan Thomas Ethan Thomas was an agent of the FBI's Serial Crimes Unit in an unnamed U.S. city that was experiencing a major crime wave. Ethan was sent to a crime scene, where, in the midst of investigating, he was attacked by several homeless individuals armed with various improvised weapons, as well as a mysterious man who stole his gun and killed two police officers. Ethan was forced to flee after he was falsely accused of the murder. Ethan later discovered the man who stole his weapon was Leland Vanhorn, a serial killer known as Serial Killer X, who preyed on other serial killers. Ethan tracked SKX through the city, fight off countless attackers with both firearms and melee weapons, before making his way to an abandoned orchard outside of town, where he confronted Leland Vanhorn and his uncle, Malcolm Vanhorn, eventually shooting Leland. At the orchard, Ethan encountered a group of mysterious individual with metal implant in their body, who Malcolm stated were responsible for the chaos in the city. A year later, Ethan's name was cleared, but he had left the FBI, and was an alcoholic, living on the streets. He was summoned by the FBI after the SKX made a reappearance, murdering his uncle. Ethan was forced to fight his way through the city streets yet again to uncover the mystery of SKX and the mysterious events surrounding the crime wave in the city. Ethan discovered that the crime wave was the work of cult known as the Oro Invictus, who placed sonic emitters throught the city. These emitters emit a frequency that causes insanity among those exposed to them. Ethan eventually fought his way to the Oro compound, contending not only with individuals influenced by the Oro, but also Oro-controlled SWAT teams sent to eliminate him. Eventually, Ethan reached the center of the Oro compound and, overloaded the core of the sonic emitters, defeated a high ranking cult member and SCU agent named Dorland, and destroyed the Oro compound. Serial Killer X, however, remains at large as of the end of the second game, with the ending suggesting that SKX has himself joined the Oro. Anton Chigurh (From pre-established DF Wiki page) Anton Chigurh is a hitman notorious because of his lack of mercy and acknowledgement of human emotion. He enjoys unconventional weapons like a Captive bolt pistol, a tool used stun animals prior to slaughter, and a sound-suppressed shotgun. During the early 1980s, Chigurh was hired to extract a satchel of drugs, but discovered the drugs were already taken by a hunter named Llewelyn Moss. Desiring money, the hitman tracks down the hunter, but Moss does not go down without a fight. Moss, who is also being chased by Mexican gangsters, leads Chigurh into a trap filled with angry, drug-desiring Mexicans. However, his mastery in killing allows him to tear apart the Mexican gangsters and eventually a bounty hunter. =Weapons= Melee Weapons Fire Axe (Ethan) The fire axe is large axe with a spike on the back, made from heat resistant materials and used by firefighters to clear debris and break open doors into order to enter a burning building. Like any axe, however, it can also be used as a deadly improvised weapon. Captive Bolt Pistol (Anton) The captive bolt pistol is a device normally used for slaughtering livestock. The weapon fires a bolt that is attached to the device (hence the "captive" in the name) into the target by means of air pressure. The weapon can prove lethal if used in the right place, but, due to the "captive" nature of the bolt, can only be used at point blank range, and the weapon requires a compressed air tank roughly the size of a large fire extinguisher to operate. 119's Edge Ethan's Fire Axe for its greater portability. Handguns SIG Sauer P226 (Ethan) The P226 is a 9mm handgun with 15,17,18, or 20 round magazine. For the purposes of this match, Ethan's SIG will have a 15-round mag. The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 350-400 meters per second. Glock 19 (Anton) The Glock 19 is a compact version of the Glock 17 handgun with a 15 round magazine as standard, chambered from 9mm ammunition. Thee exact range Glock 19 is not listed on Wikipedia, but the Glock 17 has a range of about 50 meters. One would assume the Glock 19 to have a similar-slighly shorter range. 119's Edge The weapons are similar enough to call this Even Shotguns Benelli M3 (Ethan) The Benelli M3 is a 12 gauge semi-automatic shotgun with a 7 round tubular magazine, plus one round in the chamber for a total of eight rounds. Ethan's Benelli has a holographic reflex sight. Suppressed Remington 11-87 (Anton) The Reminton 11-87 is a semi-automatic 12 gauge shotgun with a 7 (plus one round in the chamber for a total of eight) round tubular magazine. Chigurh's Remington has a suppressor attached to the barrel. 119's Edge The weapons in the themselves are very similar, however, I give Ethan's Benelli a slight edge for its reflex sight. Submachine Guns IMI Uzi (Ethan) The Uzi is a classic Israeli-made submachine gun. The original Uzi has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a magazine holding 32 9mm rounds. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters. TEC-9 (Anton) The TEC-9 is a 9mm semi-automatic pistol with a 32-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. For the purposes of this match, Anton's TEC will be illegally converted to full auto. 119's Edge Ethan's Uzi for its far superior range. =X-Factors= Notes Battle ends January 15th Battle Former FBI Agent Ethan Thomas across the dark interior of an abandoned factory. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a silenced weapon firing. Ethan turned to see Anton Chigurh pointing his silenced Remington 11-87 at him. Ethan returned fire with his Benelli M3 shotgun, forcing Chigurh to take cover behind a rusting piece of machinery. A shot from Anton's shotgun knocked the Benelli out of Ethan's hands. Instead, Ethan drew an Uzi he had taken off the body of an armed thug he had fought earlier. Ethan fired a three round burst at Anton, one of the rounds grazing his side. Anton retaliated with his TEC-9, which was illegally converted to full auto fire. Ethan and Anton exchanged bursts of fully automatic fire, until the magazines ran dry. Anton ran out of ammo slightly before Ethan, but soon, both had drawn their pistols. One of the rounds narrowly missed Ethan, as did a few that almost hit Chigurh. Eventually, Anton shot Ethan's gun, knocking the weapon out of his hand and grazing his side with a bullet fragment. Anton got out his captive bolt pistol and advanced on Ethan, ready to finish him off with a bolt to the head. Ethan, however, grabbed a fire axe from a case on the wall and swung at Anton. The strike missed Anton, but the blade of the axe punctured the compressed air tank for Anton's pistol. The axe also got stuck in the tank, rendering both weapons useless. Anton reached for his Glock, but Ethan rolled out of the way, and grabbed the Benelli off the ground. Anton's gunshot that disarmed him earlier had not damaged the shotgun sufficiently to destroy it, only leaving a scratch on the receiver. Ethan pointed the gun in Anton's general direction as Anton raised his Glock. Ethan fired first, squeezing the trigger twice, riddling Anton's chest with buckshot and even putting one shot through his head. The assassin fell to the floor, dead. Ethan walked over to Anton's body and picked up his Glock, and the shotgun shells had had at his side, before leaving the scene of the battle. WINNER: Ethan Thomas Category:Blog posts